CKM1111
CKM1111 is a ROBLOX account. It's not actually called CKM1111, but that's a short version of it. The username is "CANTKILLME1111" So, this story is made from my view. 1 So one day I was playing in Sandbox. While I was building one of those big circle slides, some guy who had a bunch of random letters and numbers in his name asked if he could help. I said yes, and showed him how to make it. While building, he branched off a little and built his own house. After he built his little stone house, he spawned in this weird block that kind of looked like one of those "approved" signs people who know the creator can have. It was like a shiny cement that glowed green. The only bad thing was that he put it inside of the slide and I accidentally deleted it trying to delete something else. He got overdramatic and started typing things like "I AM GOING TO HACK U ON SEPTEMBER 4!!!!122111@Q!!!Q!!". Then he left. You might ask what any of that had to do with the story. Well, I believe that was actually CKM1111 before he was CKM1111. 2 One day, I was playing in this weird free-modeled "Survive Area killers!" The owner was there, but I forgot his name. It had "Yoshi" in it though. So anyway, at some point we were all in one area. This guy named CANTKILLME1111 joined and started spamming "You will suffer the consequences", and then my screen went black. (No, this isn't one of those "my computer lit on fire and destroyed my house" things.) I was still in the game and could see the chat, but I couldn't move my character and I couldn't see anything other than the chat. Then, while I was looking at the I started spamming, but I wasn't actually doing it. It just said my name did. I let it go on, and then I remembered that I could just rejoin. So I did. The guy left, and my friends said that I was walking around trying to kill them and that I was talking about how I have suffered the consequences or something. After that, we didn't really care about it anymore, and just got back to the game. 3 At this point, he was just going completely overboard. He was literally stalking me in a video game. Every game I went to, he followed me. I changed my settings so he couldn't follow me, and he followed me. This wasn't funny anymore. I didn't know what to do, I tried reporting him, and some of my friends tried to get involved. That wasn't a good because he just did the same to them. I tried my best to ignore him, but he always found where I was in-game. 4 This guy had made an entire game. It had multiple dead bodies, some of the people I know, one of me, and some people I didn't know. The only one that was alive was him, holding a knife. He just kept adding them and he never stopped. Near the end before it went under review and never went back up, there were about 15-20 bodies. This is a minor part. 5 At this point, he wasn't alone. He had teamed up with this other guy called "Jaacket" Not much is really known about him, but the few things I know are that he has a house, there's a teleporter in the house that goes to another house, he used to look like jacket from Hotline Miami (Which might explain the name) He's an exploiter, he has some problem with me and some other guy named "Hinoeiyu", and almost every time he is in anyone's game, he is being hung. Jaacket and CKM1111 worked together to creep people out from that point on. 6 This is a few months later. CKM1111 and Jaacket aren't friends anymore. CKM1111 acts normal. Sometimes. He still follows me. He still follows me. H̶e̴ ̸s̷t̶i̷l̸l̷ ̴f̸o̸l̴l̷o̴w̶s̷ ̶m̵e̵.̸ Category:Marked for Review